


Give Me Love

by Cbear2470



Series: Give Me Too Much & More [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Otabek is so patient and kind, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Romance, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Viktor and Yuuri are so Extra, Yuri and Otabek fall in love with the backdrop of Yuuri and Viktor being ridiculously in love, Yuri has a hard time with Feelings, everyone is adorable and I want to hug all of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cbear2470/pseuds/Cbear2470
Summary: The five times Viktor and Yuuri got married, and the one time Yuri and Otabek did.This is a companion piece to my other fic, Give Me Too Much, but could probably almost be as a stand-alone fic.





	1. New York, New York - December 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a companion fic to my other fic, [Give Me Too Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105355/chapters/32499564), aka the poly sugar daddy AU no one thought they wanted or needed. But literally none of those dynamics are really featured in this Otayuri centered fic, just FYI. They also are arguably not really featured in _Give Me Too Much_ , but I digress.
> 
> If you’re reading this without having read _Give Me Too Much_ , that’s probably fine, or you're at least welcome to try and see if you can. Here’s a brief primer of things that matter in this fic, whether you’re new or need a refresher:
> 
> -The first chapter is set about 8 months after the last chapter of _Give Me Too Much_ and a year and a quarter before the epilogue.  
>  -Yuri is 16 in the first chapter of this fic. His birthday is canonical, and you can do the math from there.  
> -Yuri and Otabek are, at the start of this fic, a rather long time into a weird prolonged pre-dating stage. There is no underage, if that’s something that matters to you.  
> -Yuri and Viktor are half-brothers.  
> -Yuuri and Viktor are in an established relationship. There is a larger than usual age different between them (a little less than 15 years, in this first chapter Yuuri would be 24 and Viktor just turned 39). There are also *other* dynamics, but none of them are really relevant in this Otayuri centered fic, as previously mentioned.  
> -Viktor is a retired figure skater turned business man, Yuuri is a dancer, Otabek a college student and up and coming DJ, and Yuri a boarding school student and aspiring dancer who spends a lot of breaks and weekends in New York with Otabek.

Yuri got the first call at 1:00 in the morning. When he saw it was from Viktor, he ignored it.

But then there was another call, right after the first.

Then another.

“Yura, are you sure it wouldn’t be easier just to answer it?” Otabek asked from where he lay in bed beside Yuri.

Yuri responded by silencing his phone and then nuzzling down into the mattress, letting Otabek wrap an arm around him tighter.

This…cuddling… was still rather new and he would be damned if he was going to let his stupid brother ruin it.

They'd first shared a bed months ago now, and somewhere along the way it had become a bit of a habit. It was practical after all-- Yuri came to visit Otabek a lot, and even though he had a room a Viktor and Yuuri's house, he hardly wanted to spend time there when he could instead spend it with Beka. And Beka's couch was old and had a spring that poked you right in the back if you tried to lay down on it. 

So it was very practical and entirely necessary that Yuri stayed over at Otabek's and that they shared a bed.

The physical contact was strictly speaking, less necessary. But one day he'd woken up tangled in Otabek's limbs. And then it happened again. And again. And so eventually an unspoken agreement fell between them that if they were going to wake up wound together, they might as well go to sleep like that.

So maybe it was a little practical after all.

But the phone proceeded to vibrate from the night stand, and didn't stop no matter how many minutes passed.

Yuri growled and snatched it back up to shut the damn thing off when he noticed that this time it was Yuuri.

If Viktor called at any point, including the middle of the night, it was never with any information Yuri actually wanted or needed. But if Yuuri was calling in the middle of the night, maybe something was very, very wrong.

Yuri quickly sat up in bed and accepted the call.

“Yuuri?” he asked immediately.

“ _Why will you answer Yuuri but not me!_ ” a voice exclaimed down the line.

Yuri almost immediately hung up but for some cursed reason did not.

“ _Yura! We need a favor!_ ” Viktor announced.

“What?”

“ _We need witnesses!_ ”

“Are you going to commit a crime? Please tell me you two have worked out some kind of murder/suicide.”

“ _Yura! That’s a terrible thing to joke about! And I thought you liked Yuuri!? Why would you wish him dead?_ ”

“I was thinking more like you and that damn dog of yours.”

“ _Yura!_ ” Viktor gasped. “ _Don’t even joke about such things! Yuuri, he’s threatening Makka!_ ”

Distantly, Yuri could hear Yuuri responding, his voice a bit muffled, but the “ _Well, you’re the one who called him in the middle of the night, you impossible man,_ ” just barely discernable.

“ _Yura, I’m putting you on speaker,_ ” Yuuri’s voice came through more clearly.

“Katsudon what the fuck?” Yuri shouted immediately.

“ _Sorry, Yura, I tried to get him to call in the morning. I really did. You have no idea how hard I tried to tire him out._ ”

“Gross,”  Yuri grimaced.

Yuuri chuckled.

“Are you ever going to get to the point?”

“ _Viktor and I have decided to get married_.”

“Yeah, I know, you’ve been engaged for like eight months.”

“ _No, we’re going to go apply for a marriage license tomorrow and then get married at the courthouse on Thursday_.”

“But the ceremony in Japan, Viktor’s already spent like a million dollars on flowers and food and flying me and Beka and all your stupid friends to Hasetsu.”

“We’re still going to have the ceremony in April,” Yuuri said.

“ _We just can’t wait any longer!_ ” Viktor chirped.

“Both of you, collectively, or Viktor decided that this is the one-year anniversary of something dumb you did and got all sentimental and Katsudon is a massive pushover and agreed?”

“ _It’s been one year since Yuuri told me he loves me!_ ” Viktor said. “ _And also the first time we had penetrative sex!"_

“Oh my god,” Yuri pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why on earth would you tell me that?”

“ _I just really want to foster an open relationship between us Yura, I’ve told you before,_ ” Viktor whined. “ _We should tell each other more about our lives, Yura! It’s my job to look out for you, make sure you know about the birds and the bees and your changing body. All of that. I remember how confusing it was, the first time I realized how I could make myself feel..._ ”

Yuri let out and exasperated groan and pulled the phone away from his ear as Viktor continue to ramble on about his personal wonder and confusion over exploring his body in his youth.

Yuri turned to look down at Otabek, who had come to lay his head in Yuri’s lap after Yuri had sat up in bed.

“Beka, please kill me.”

Otabek quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

“Sorry, I’m a little too fond of you and a little too selfish.”

Yuri accidently let out a small squeaking sound as a funny feeling shot through his chest. He quickly covered it with a cough.

“Don’t be an idiot,” he said, but ran a hand gently through Otabek’s hair.

“ _Yura! Yura are you listening to me? Yura!_ ” muffled cries came from his phone, ruining the moment.

“Are you done telling me about the first time you touched yourself?” Yuri picked back up the phone and barked into it.

“ _I’ll have a talk with him about boundaries, Yura. But will you and Otabek come to our wedding?_ ” Yuuri asked over Viktor’s whining. “ _It would mean a lot, to both of us, if you were there._ ”

Yuri sighed.

“Can I call you back in the morning?” he asked.

Viktor cried his name again, sounding as indignant as every time before, but Yuuri said, “ _Sure, goodnight Yura. Tell Otabek hello_. _We love you_.”

Yuri grumbled a goodnight, ignoring the proclamation of love entirely, and hung up.

“Did you have any plans for Thursday?” he asked Otabek with his most put-upon sigh.

“I believe you were the one who devised our holiday break plans. They were, and I quote, ‘Play video games, eat a lot of take out, and refuse to interact with anyone from the outside world, especially Viktor and Yuuri.’”

“Yeah, and Viktor and Yuuri already made us spend both Christmas Eve and Christmas day with them, because, apparently, we all celebrate Christmas in December now complete with fucking Christmas trees and egg nog and thousands of dollars’ worth of presents—despite the fact that none of us having any cultural ties to such festivities— so we should get back on track and not go to their wedding, right?”

Otabek sat up.

“They’re getting married? What about Japan?”

“Apparently they just can’t wait anymore, so they’ll get married twice. They got fucking engaged twice, so I guess it only makes sense.”

“And they’re asking you to come, and you want to not go?”

Yuri looked at Otabek and noticed he suddenly looked very serious.

“I hate weddings. I think marriage is stupid and meaningless and weddings in particular are fucking disgusting. And I’m already going to one ceremony, why should I have to go to two?”

“Because he’s your brother and he's marrying a very good friend of yours.”

“Your point?”

“Yura,” Otabek said, his voice soft but firm and Yuri suddenly felt like he’d just been scolded, even though Otabek had only said his name.

“I’d at least like to pretend I have the option to say no,” he sighed.

“How about tomorrow we don’t leave the house at all. And then after the wedding it’ll be straight back home until the moment before your train leaves to take you back to school.”

Yuri sighed.

“I’m not dressing up.”

“Yura.”

“If I have to wear so much as a button down for Viktor’s and Yuuri’s ridiculous shit I’m not wearing pants for the next week.”

“Mm,” Otabek hummed, sliding back down in bed and pulling Yuri down with him. “You say that as if I’d mind.”

“You wouldn’t?” Yuri breathed, hoping that Otabek couldn’t feel his suddenly pounding heart.

“Of course not. I've seen you in tights before, do you think I'd be offended by your leopard print briefs?"

“Oh, right. Of course," Yuri said and ducked him head, embarrassed at the heat he felt rising to his cheeks.

Otabek chuckled.

“What?” Yuri asked defensively.

“You don’t want to hear it.”

“What?” Yuri asked a little louder.

“You’re adorable.”

“What?!” Yuri squawked, rolling over in Otabek’s arms so that he could death glare at him right in the eyes.

But then Otabek was smiling back at him and his hair was messy and his eyes were sleepy, and Yuri could barely manage a scowl.

“I told you that you didn’t want to hear it.”

“I’m not fucking adorable,” he muttered, but nuzzled his head against Otabek’s chest as the other man circled his arms around him.

“Goodnight, Yura.”

“Night.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trumpet noises* Coming out a a quarter life (if I'm being very generous) crisis with some fan fic, as one does. Let me know what you think, please and thank you. Okay, love you, bye.


	2. Hasetsu, Japan - Four Months Later

“We’re going to go sit under the waterfall to say our vows. You two should come!” Viktor said excitedly. Yuri looked at him as if he’d grown a second head.

“What do you mean, say your vows? Aren’t you going to do that tomorrow, at the ceremony? And why would Beka and I come?”

“Because it will be fun!” Viktor said with the smile Yuri instantly recognized to be his most charming one, the one that typically got anyone who was not Yuri to fall at his feet. “And we’re saying special just us vows, we wrote two sets! Tomorrow is a celebration with family and friends, today is something more intimate,” Viktor’s face melted into a sappy, dazed, _loving_ expression as he turned to look at Yuuri.

Yuri looked at Viktor as if he was now sprouting flowers out of his second head, and then tried to wilt them with a withering stare.

“But you’ve already had a smaller ceremony! You two are already fucking married, legally!”

“You don’t have to pay attention to us, Yura,” Yuuri intervened. “In fact, I’d rather you didn’t,” Yuri gagged at the timidly coy look Yuuri shot his fiancé. “But the water falls are one of Hasetsu’s best kept secrets. It’s a nice hike up to them. There’s a temple nearby. It’ll be something to do,” he shrugged.

Yuri huffed.

“It sounds like it could be fun. Get us away from the triplets, at least,” Otabek said, brushing his shoulder against Yuri’s.

Yuri sighed.

Yuuri’s friend Yuuko’s daughters had been harassing him and Otabek all morning, so it would probably be nice to get away from the inn for a while. The triplets had been trying to get him and Otabek to sign merchandise for their Bex fan club that they had decided to start up the moment he and Beka touched down in Japan, it seemed. Apparently, they’d already been running a fan club for Yuuri for over a year.

So _maybe_ it would be nice to have some time just the two of them, even if Yuuri and Viktor were being sappy idiots nearby.

“Fine,” Yuri agreed. “I guess we can come for the walk.”

“Oh great! It’ll be so much fun, Yura, you’ll see!” Viktor exclaimed.

“If you say literally one more thing Beka and I are going to the airport and going home and skipping your wedding.”

Viktor’s eyes widened, and he glanced at Yuuri, who only shrugged. Viktor pouted and Yuuri smiled gently and threw an arm around his fiancé, leaning up to whisper something in his ear, which caused Viktor to grin mischievously.

Yuri wanted to vomit and instead looked away.

“If you want to go grab your shoes, we’ll meet you in front of the inn in like ten minutes,” Yuuri said. “We’ll lead you to the path and then you can make your way up at your own pace.”

Yuri let out yet another sigh.

“We don’t have to go if you really don’t want to. There has to be other things to do,” Otabek said as Viktor and Yuuri walked away to go get whatever it was that could possibly be needed for a waterfall vow ceremony.

“No, it’s fine. Just don’t expect me to sit under a waterfall with you and proclaim my undying love.”

“I didn’t expect anything like that from you, Yura,” Otabek said as they made their way to the front of the inn.

 Otabek’s tone was as it always was, but something about the response struck Yuri as feeling off, and it made him stop dead in his tracks.

“Everything’s alright like this, isn’t it?” he found himself asking, his voice treacherously soft.

Otabek spun around to face him in an instant.

“Yura,” Otabek said gently, reaching out to put a hand on Yuri’s shoulder.

“Never mind,” Yuri said quickly, shrugging off Otabek’s hand, “It’s fine. Let’s go,” he said, quickly making his way out the front door.

“Yura, wait,” Otabek called, but Yuri plowed ahead, out into the small garden in front of the inn, propping himself up against a tree and looking out into the street, watching the occasional car pass lazily by.

And he absolutely _did not_ startle when something brushed against his hand.

“Hey,” a soft voice came, and Yuri looked down to see Otabek standing beside him, his hand brushing against Yuri’s, their pinkies grazing gently.

It was almost as if Otabek was going to reach further and twine their fingers together. He so easily could have, but he didn’t. For some reason he didn’t, and Yuri found himself wondering why.

It’s not as if they were unused to physical contact, with the bed sharing situation. But they’d never, ever, held hands. Cuddling was almost platonic, almost practical. Hand holding though was a kind of blatant affection, only ever really unromantic is one of you was four years old.

But then after another moment Yuri crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yura, Beka, are you guys ready?” another voice called from across the garden. Yuri turned to see Yuuri and Viktor bounding out of the inn, Yuuri calling out to them and Viktor blessedly mute. “Follow us, it’s not too long a walk.”

Yuri did as instructed, falling in a few steps behind Viktor and Yuuri, who spoke pleasantly to each other. Yuri noticed the way their hands were wound together so casually. Looking at their hands made a feeling, an entirely unpleasant one very similar to anger, build up inside of him.

So instead he looked down at the sidewalk, watching his feet take one step before another, and noticing the shadow of Otabek who had fallen in step closely behind him.

“Alright, so it’s just up this hill, there are signs. No English, but there are arrows you can follow, and the path is otherwise pretty well marked,” Yuuri said as they came to stand at the entry to a footpath at the base of a forest covered hill. “Just be back at the inn with enough time to get ready for dinner at seven, alright? Otherwise enjoy yourselves,” Yuuri finished, offering a smile that was a little to sympathetically knowing for Yuri’s preference.

Viktor on the other hand smiled conspiratorially and leaned to whisper something in Yuuri’s ear, before taking off up the hill at a jog, turning back to call out for Yuuri who let out a fond chuckle before taking off after his fiancé.

“So, I guess up we go then,” Otabek said.

Yuri shrugged and again they fell into silence and step, making their way up the footpath, watching as Yuuri and Viktor’s forms disappeared into the distance around a bend and into a tangle of trees.

The walk up to the waterfalls and temple wasn’t particularly long, and Yuri wasn’t sure if it’s end was merciful or cruel, as he and Otabek remained in silence. He decided upon cruel though when he caught a glimpse of Yuuri and Viktor sitting cross legged facing each other, dressed up in colorful robes they hadn’t been wearing when he’d last seen them, behind the stream of a waterfall, with their hands intertwined.

Yuri took off towards the temple, making his way inside and as far away from Yuuri and Viktor’s grossness as possible.

The temple was simple and small, all concrete and rock and carefully shaped wooden posts and beams, with big windows that cut out to the forest that surrounded it.

Yuri stood at a window and looked out across the forest.

“It’s peaceful here,” Otabek said, coming to stand beside Yuri, leaning against the window ledge casually. Yuri turned for a second to look at the older man.

Yuri, although he tried not to think about it, had always thought it just wasn’t fair, the way Otabek looked—his sharp jaw and dark eyes and strong build and hair that always fell perfectly out of place no matter how many times Otabek ran his hand through it. And leaning over like this, you couldn’t tell the only thing Yuri now had on the other man—a solid inch of height. Growth spurt aside though Yuri was still too lean, too scrawny. And Otabek was all dark and handsome.

And so Yuri quickly turned away from Otabek, unable to stand looking at his stupid face in profile—the stupid dip and point of his nose, the stupid curve of his lips—for a second longer.

“It’s too quiet,” he mumbled in response.

“Oh, that’s right, you love the noise don’t you, you absolute chatterbox.” Yuri knew Otabek was teasing, in that deadpan way he did, instantly by the way his heart recognized the tone before his brain did, quickly starting to flutter in his chest.

“Shut up.”

“You just said it was too quiet.”

“I changed my mind.”

“Alright,” Otabek said simply, and they went back to staring out at the trees for a long while, neither of them seemingly willing to cry uncle, none the less say anything else.

“Oh, hey, Yura, Beka, you’re still here?” a voice called out and Yuri turned to see Yuuri, now redressed in dry, plain clothes and wiping at his hair with a towel, standing in the entry of the temple. “We’d assumed you must have gotten bored and gone home ages ago.”

“We were enjoying the quiet,” Otabek said.

Yuuri said nothing to that, and instead shrugged, “Well, we’ve finished and are heading back. You’re welcome to stay a bit longer if you’d like.”

Yuri opened his mouth to say that they’d leave as well when Otabek spoke first.

“I think we’ll stay a little longer.”

“Alright,” Yuuri said. “Just be careful not to lose track of time.”

“Sure,” Otabek said and Yuuri turned and left.

Yuri could only watch, trying not to gape at Otabek as the man casually took control and trying to figure out how to protest, although he wasn’t sure what there was to protest. He was the one who’d stood them in silence for far longer than must have been necessary. They could have left ages ago.

“We should go out to the waterfalls.”

“What?” Yuri found himself responding skeptically. “Why?”

“Because I want to see them, and I figured you’d like them better without Yuuri and Viktor.”

“Oh,” was all Yuri could say.

“Come on,” Otabek said, making his way out of the temple and to the waterfalls, leaving Yuri to trail behind him.

Then he began stripping off his clothes, first his shirt and then hastily kicking off his shoes.

“Beka!” Yuri gasped. “What are you doing?”

“I want to stand under the waterfall,” Otabek said as he peeled off his pants, leaving him in just his boxers.

“But, isn’t it disrespectful? They must be sacred or something,” Yuri protested.

“Since when do you care about any kind of tradition or respect?”

“I—I don’t,” Yuri said stubbornly.

“Then come on.”

And so Yuri took off his clothes, stripping down to his underwear just as Otabek had done.

“Now what?”

“Now this,” was all Otabek said before he grabbed Yuri’s hand and pulled him under the waterfall.

“Beka!” Yuri cried as the stream of water pelted down on him, and in an instant, he was soaked.

But then Beka pulled him a bit farther and soon they were behind the falls, and Yuri could look at Otabek. The other man now stood across from him, his drenched bangs sticking rather unglamorously to his forehead. Yuri felt an instinct to reach out and brush them from his face, but then he realized his right hand was still captured in Otabek’s hand. With a moment of recalculation, and not another for second guessing, Yuri reached out with his left to brush his fingers across Otabek’s forehead.

Otabek let out a quiet laugh.

“You need it more,” he said, and crossed his free arm over Yuri’s to tuck one of the stringy, wet strands of hair that Yuri realized was hanging in his face behind his ear.

But instead of dropping his hand from Yuri’s face, like Yuri thought was only natural, Otabek’s hand trailed down to cup Yuri’s cheek.

In shock over the tender gesture, the only thing that Yuri could seem to bring himself to do was imitate it, letting his hand fall only enough to caress Otabek’s jaw.

Then Otabek gave Yuri’s hand a tug and Yuri found himself being pulled closer to the other man, Otabek stepping to meet him half way.

“Beka,” Yuri whispered.

“You don’t have to say anything.”

“But—”

“It’s fine, Yura, really. You never have to say anything, if you don’t want to. I told you I’d give you all the time you need, until you’re ready.”

But suddenly Yuri wished he could find something to say. More than anything, he wished that in this moment he could find words. Maybe it was an instinct based in his deep seeded need to defy. But whatever the reason was, when the words came, he didn’t even think to censor them.

“Okay,” he said. “I won’t say anything.”

And so, he didn’t. Not another word.

But he did lean forward and press his lips against Otabek’s.

“Yura,” Otabek whispered against Yuri’s lips.

“Shh,” Yuri hushed as he slid his lips against Otabek’s, pressing their foreheads together. “We aren’t speaking, remember?”

Yuri couldn’t see it, but he could feel the quirk of Otabek’s lips into a smirk.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrelated Anecdote: I was at a concert earlier this week and the guitarist looked more and acted more like Yuuri than any person I'd ever previously seen in real life prior, which was a small and fascinating highlight.


End file.
